


Nights in White Satin

by rocknrollprincess131



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gen, Heist, Jewelry, Love, Love/Hate, Organized Crime, Suspense, Thriller, White Collar Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknrollprincess131/pseuds/rocknrollprincess131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly released from prison, Duncan Harrister gets involved in a black diamond heist with strip club owner Chris McLean and Russian-Latino kingpin Alejandro for a 20 million payout that could mean a fresh start. He falls in love with Courtney "Ice Chickie" McKay, the incredibly beautiful, tough as nails head dancer with a past of her own. Will Duncan get the money and the girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Released Back Into Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly released from prison for a crime he didn't commit and receiving only half of his inheritance, Duncan Harrister needs a way to get back on his feet. His former CSUN buddy Geoff brings him in on what will be a black diamond heist with strip club owner Chris McLean and Russian-Latino kingpin Alejandro for a 20 million payout that could mean a fresh start.

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE, NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN, THE DR. DREW SHOW. AC 360, OR ANY OF THE ADDRESSES LISTED. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON, THE MOODY BLUES, HLN, CNN, SONOMA AT PORTER RANCH, AND CANDY CAT TOO, RESPECTIVELY._ **

**_I ALSO DO NOT HATE TRENT! He just seemed like the perfect choice for Duncan's enemy. Btw, Daniel Cevallos is a real attorney, a very intelligent and handsome one at that! ;)_ **

**_I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED!_ **

**_ Chapter One: Released Back to Trouble _ **

**_Monday, December 1st, Los Angeles County Prison, 3:00 pm_ **

It had felt like years since he had seen the world without it being covered up with a fence or cell bars. The sun shone brightly, decorated by ever blue skies and fluffy white clouds, it was certainly a sight to put a smile on the face of any recently released prisoner, which it did for Duncan Harrister.

Duncan Harrister, a notorious bad boy that apparently would never learn his lesson. Despite turning his act around at one point after a few stints in juvie, he couldn't be lured away from a life of crime, which landed him in County on drug hustling charges. If he ever found that little snitch Trent, he'd make him pay. Ten years he got for not going through on an order, thank God his mother had hired him Daniel Cevallos, one of the top criminal defense attorneys (and frequent guest on _The Dr. Drew Show_ and _AC 360_ ) who had his sentence reduced to four years, with a guaranteed early release if he exhibited good behavior, which he made sure to do. Two years later, Duncan was a free man. It was one of the only nice things his mother had ever done for him since his father passed away. After that, she promised him a share of his inheritance upon his release and that was it, no more favors. At twenty six years old, he was getting too old for this shit and he knew it. Things had to change before he ended up in prison on a life sentence. Maybe there was hope…

The sun practically blinded Duncan as he walked out the front doors of the prison. He had still managed to maintain his rugged good looks. The holes from the multiple piercings that once adorned his face had closed up, which still felt a little odd, but he was over it. His right arm was a full tattoed sleeve in vibrant colors. He had a Day-Glo Green Mohawk upon his arrival to the country prison, streaks of it still remained in his now shaggy black hair, which was a little too long and covered a bit of his spectacular teal eyes. Duncan had always been in top notch shape, lean and cut, but he had really toned his body over the years thanks to the free gym membership, one of the only perks of prison. Los Angeles County Jail was NOT a place he'd like to visit again, he felt like a lamb thrown in with ravenous wolves. He was only there on drug charges, his cellmates were freaking mass murders. Duncan liked a good brawl here and there, but he could never imagine killing somebody…

The only person that was semi-friendly to him was Chef Hatchett, the resident chef and main prison guard. His food was terrible, but he made up for it in his obviously fabricated war stories that were entertaining nevertheless. Chef was the only one to say good bye to Duncan when he left and gave him his things when he checked out. He arrived with nothing, but there was a package waiting for him. Inside was a fresh change of clothes (A black button up shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black and blue Nike's. Whomever picked this outfit must not have remembered his usual attire of a skull and crossbones two-layered shirt, low rider denim shorts, and red high top Converse.), a set of keys and a letter. The letter was from Dawn, his mother's new personal assistant (that explains the clothing). She wrote that she had cleaned up and restocked his apartment to his liking, and included the key. The second key was for his Ducati, which his mother preferred to leave at his place, which he was thankful she still had some sense, he thought it all went to hell when she started getting the fat from her ass injected into her face. Superficial bitch his mother was.

A taxi van pulled up to the sidewalk while he was still lost in thought. He got in and was greeted by an overweight African American driver, who didn't even ask him where he was going. Was this guy a deaf mute or something? "20310 West Sorrento Blvd, Northridge." Duncan instructed the driver, managing to get a look at his driver's license. "B" was all it said for his first name. What the hell kind of a name is "B"? It had to be short for something. "Cat got your tongue, man? What's your deal?" He curtly asked. All B did was nod and start the car, driving away from the prison, and Duncan never looked back…

**_Duncan's Apartment, an hour later_ **

Duncan opened the door of his apartment. Dawn had really done a great job cleaning, the place was practically sparkling. It was drug money that had gotten him this place, but family money that was keeping it. To him, it was the ultimate bachelor pad. Granite countertops and chrome finishing with stainless steel appliances in his kitchen, a huge plasma screen TV with multiple leather chairs and a couch along with an air hockey table in his den, a king sized bed and a walk in shower made entirely of marble with three shower heads and a bench. Duncan smirked thinking of all the fun times that had been had in that shower. He was glad everything was the same, even his décor. Retro lighting and H Studio sculptures, a few Michael Godard paintings on the walls, but Duncan's favorite part of his place was the balcony outside the master bedroom. It had a perfect view of the San Fernando Valley, he could really clear his head out there.

Duncan all of a sudden heard the sound of paws running, and was taken aback to see his German Shepard jump up on him. "Bowser!" he shouted like an excited child on Christmas morning, absolutely overjoyed to see his dog, and started ruffling up his fur. The feeling was mutual, as Bowser proceeded to bathe his master with a series of licks. "Ahh, I've missed you, boy, but I'm not down for a make out sesh." Duncan laughed off, gently pushing Bowser down. The last time he saw Bowser was when he was a pup, a surprise birthday present from his fiance Gwen not too long before he was arrested. He couldn't help but slightly grimace at the thought of her name. His first love, his bride to be, was now married to his worst enemy. Trent, the traitor that sold him out. Duncan had a feeling that Gwen was in on it the whole time. _Good._ He thought to himself. _They belong together._ He realized at that moment that he really didn't care anymore. She was his past, and it was time to live in the present, start over.

Duncan found a manila envelope on the kitchen counter top. He picked it up curiously and opened it, spilling out the contents. Inside were the keys to his father's Ferrari 328 GTS and to a safety deposit box at Wells Fargo, which contained his inheritance. There was also an iPhone 5s and a neat stack of crisp hundred dollar bills. He flipped through the stack and counted, $6,000. During their last visit, Daniel had told him that he was only getting a little under $500,000 for his inheritance. He knew that it was incorrect and total bullshit that his own mother would stiff him, but he didn't want to argue. That money would last for a couple of years or so, but Duncan needed something more profitable, some kind of sustainable job. There was no way Mommy Dearest would help him out, that ship had left the port and sailed out of sight.

He'd have to turn to his friends, or at least whomever would take his calls. Duncan grabbed a beer and scrolled through his phone, sitting down on the couch. Most of his contacts were from CSUN, they probably wouldn't want anything to do with him, which was made apparent by their lack of visits when he was locked up. His perspective changed when he came across a name in his phone and smiled. Geoff Jackson, the infamous party boy known throughout The Valley. They had a blast together back in the day, The Country Boy and The Punk. Duncan laughed, remembering all their good times. _Maybe he'll know of something I can do._ He thought to himself as he clicked on Geoff's name and listened to the phone ringing. "'Ello?" Geoff answered.

Duncan couldn't help but smirk, he still had that same surfer dude/Valley Boy voice after all that time. "Geoff, my party man! It's Duncan Harrister. 'Member me?" he asked, but he already knew that he did remember him.

"Dude, Duncan! You're finally out of prison! It's been for-freaking-ever, bro! How does it feel to be back?!" Geoff nearly shouted into the phone, causing Duncan to hold it away from his ear a bit before replying.

"It feels a little surreal, but I'm glad to be back. That place was depressing to the max, think of _Schindler's List_ meets _OZ._ I'm in my old place though, back in Northridge. What about you, what are you doing with yourself, Party King?"

"I'm so glad you're out, brah! I freaking missed you! I've been hanging out, picking up jobs here and there, just living life to the fullest." Geoff tried to feign genuine sympathy, but Duncan wasn't buying it.

"You didn't miss me, it's why you never visited. That's ok, I'll let it slide. I don't think I'd visit me in jail, either. Anyways, my mom stiffed me on half of my inheritance. It's a decent amount, but it won't last forever and I need a sustainable job. Do you know of anything?" He asked, hopeful there was something. Geoff thought to himself for a moment before replying.

"Actually, yeah! You remember Tyler Krauss, The Jock? Well, him and I just got involved in an underground job with the owner of this strip club, helping him sell black diamonds from a Brazilian kingpin. We actually need a third man to help us out, you in?"

 _Fuck._ Duncan read between the lines, and knew that he was talking about a damn heist. Geoff may have been cool, but he wasn't the most intelligent guy around, and neither was Tyler. Could he really get back into that life again? Geoff sensed his hesitation.

"The pay out is $80 million, black diamonds are making a huge comeback! Split four ways, that's like $20 million each!" Duncan raised his eyebrows. _Damn, that's a lot of cheddar. I'd be set for life!_ He didn't even need a second thought.

"I'm in. When do we start?"

"Alright! I'm stoked, dude! Meet me at The Tainted Kitty at 9, 6816 Winnetka Avenue, Vanowen is the cross street." Geoff instructed him.

Duncan scoffed "That shit hole?"

"No, man! It's totally revamped and high class now! Plus, the babes there are off the charts! There's this one Malibu Barbie I've got my eye on!" Geoff proclaimed, howling in the process.

"Alright, dude. I'll take your word for it. See ya then."

"Later."

Duncan hung up and sighed. He rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his beer. "I really hope this is worth it. If this is the real deal, I could finally make that clean break I always wanted." He confessed aloud to no one.

**_A few hours later…_ **

Duncan was all dressed and ready to go. Showered, shaved, trimmed his hair so it wasn't in his eyes, he'd figure he'd go all out in case he met a cute honey pie that he'd like to take back to his place. He looked sharp in his Harley Davidson black leather jacket, black T shirt, True Religion jeans, and black Doc Marten's. Definitely more his style, not the preppy school boy get up that Dawn had picked out. It wasn't her fault, though, they had never met before. Once he finished feeding Bowser, he grabbed his phone, he had an important call to make before he left. The phone rang forever until the other line answered.

"Hey, it's Harrister. You were right, he is in on it, so is another guy. (Pause.) Tyler Krauss. Geoff said they're helping this guy sell black diamonds from a Brazilian kingpin. (Pause.) I knew what he was talking about the minute he told me. I'm on my way now to meet with them, it's called The Tainted Kitty. (Pause.) Yeah, I'll hit you up when the meeting's over. (Pause.) Yeah, yeah. Mmhmm. I won't. You should know me better than that. I've been at this a long time. (Pause.) Don't doubt me." With that, Duncan hung up the phone and walked out the door, down the stairs to his garage, where the bike was covered with a sheet. He pulled it back like he was unveiling a statue and marveled at his bike. It was a black and white 2011 Ducati 1198, his baby. He thought about it every day while he was in prison. A shit eating grin now plastered on his face, he opened the garage door, revved up his bike, and drove off into the night.

**_Who do you think is on the phone? To Be Continued, Please READ AND REVIEW! :) NO FLAMES!_ **


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan meets up with Geoff at The Tainted Kitty, a revamped strip club in the Valley, where he is introduced to Chris Mclean, the club owner and mastermind behind the supposed diamond heist.

**Author's Note: Hello, everybody! I'm not sure if I previously mentioned, but this story is derived from my screenplay. Everything is pretty much written out, all I'm doing is converting it into novel format, meaning that I plan to upload chapters quicker! I would have updated with two chapters, but I hit my head really hard last night and almost had to go to the ER. I spent most of today sleeping, I felt really out of it, but here is Chapter Two! Please Read and Review, and no flames!**

**_ WARNING: BRIEF DRUG USE! _ **

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE, NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN, CRAZY TRAIN, OR CALIFORNIA GURLS. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON, THE MOODY BLUES, BLACK SABBATH, AND KATY PERRY, RESPECTIVELY._ **

**_I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED!_ **

**_ Chapter Two: First Meeting at The Tainted Kitty _ **

**_The Tainted Kitty, 9:00 pm_ **

Geoff was right, The Tainted Kitty was NOT what Duncan was expecting at all, and far from seedy. The outside had a fiber optic painting of a hot pink lady cat in a blue bikini and pigtails, holding a martini, but the inside was vast. Duncan strolled in after slipping the bouncer one of the $100's from his envelope, observing the place, cracking a smile when he heard "All Aboard! HAHA!" the opening line to "Crazy Train", one of his favorite Black Sabbath songs. There was a wrap around light up bar, an upper level DJ booth, two massive stages on either side of a long runway, with tables all around the stage and runway. Each stage had a pole, as well as at the end of the runway. The whole décor was splashed in black and varying shades of pink. There were a few back rooms for private dances, and an ATM machine off to the side, which Duncan found to be hilariously clever.

"DUDE! DUNCAN!"

Geoff had spotted the punk and ran over, giving him a bone crushing hug. Geoff looked exactly the same as he did two years ago. Blonde hair, cowboy hat, jean shorts, three quarter length pink shirt opened up to expose his washboard abs, and flip flops. He was never big on fashion, opting for comfort instead of style, but somehow it worked.

"Great to see you, too, man." Duncan coughed out. Geoff put him down and gave him the once over.

"Digging the new look, Duncan! Finally growing up, huh?"

He laughed at his friend's comment. "More or less, man. More or less. So where's this owner?" The sooner they finished this meeting, the sooner Duncan could attempt to score a chick. The T and A Factor in this place was Grade A. He looked over at the stage, to see a blonde on the pole on either side of the stage and a cute redhead in the middle, simultaneously spinning around when the second set of drums plays in the song. Not only were these dancers hot, they really knew how to move, causing the guys to go crazy, making it rain in cold, hard cash.

"I'm right here. The one and only." A voice snapped Duncan out of his thoughts, as he and Geoff looked over. The voice belonged to a man of medium height with short midnight black hair and almost black eyes, five o'clock shadow, and a shit eating grin. He was wearing a wrinkled suit, which only slightly hid his toned upper body, and had a tumbler of scotch in his hand. _Yep, this is the seedy part of the joint. This dude looks like some sketchy loan shark._ Duncan thought to himself.

"Chris McLean, man! How's it hanging?" Geoff asked, clasping hands and pulling him in for a dude hug.

"As well as to be expected, Geoff. I've got two thriving businesses and a bevy of beautiful ladies at my command, the only thing to make it better would be if I was getting laid every night!" Chris busted up laughing, with Geoff following. Duncan rolled his eyes, which Chris noticed. "I assume this is your friend you mentioned on the phone earlier. Nice threads, kid." Chris said with a head nod.

"It sure is!" Geoff replied enthusiastically. "Chris McLean, this is Duncan Harrister. We go way back to our days at CSUN! Duncan, this is Chris McLean, A.K.A. the man I want to be when I grow up."

Chris laughed as he shook Duncan's hand. "I don't know if you'd get that far, dude. Maybe with all the borrowed luck on your side." He said, turning back to Duncan. "So, what do you think of my establishment? I hope my YELP! Ratings speak for themselves."

Duncan scoffed at that. "I just got out of prison five hours ago, I didn't jump on the net and Google this place. Judging by the chicks and the crowd, it's pretty chill."

Chris found this amusing. "Cheeky, I like and dislike you already. You've got attitude and edge, I can see what landed you in the slammer. Whatever, I don't have all night for this. Let's step into my office." Geoff and Duncan followed him to the opposite side of the club where his office was located. It really contrasted from the rest of the club. Dimly lit with a mahogany desk and bar, a few mahogany and leather cushioned chairs around the desk, a private bathroom behind the right side of the desk and a huge one sided glass mirror to see everything that was going on in the club. Chris sat down in his leather office chair before pulling something out from one of the inside drawers. "Can I interest you guys in a bump?" he asked, producing a rectangular mirrored tray with a few crumpled dollar bills, an expired ATM card, and fresh cocaine. _Oh, Jesus._ Duncan thought to himself as he watched Chris make neat lines of the white stuff with the card and snorted a couple lines himself.

"Sch-yeah! Don't have to ask me twice!" Geoff excitedly rolled up a dollar bill and snorted three lines. Duncan had seen Geoff do some pretty hard drugs, but he couldn't remember him doing coke. "Dunk, you in?" Geoff asked him, sniffing his nose.

"No, thanks." Duncan had tried coke before, it wasn't to his liking.

"Come on, man! Aren't you cool?" Geoff pouted. Chris could sense Duncan's hesitation.

"Geoff, stop. It's perfectly alright." Chris shot Duncan a sly look, which caused him to grimace.

"Fine, hand it over." Duncan huffed, grabbing the tray and rolling up a bill. He snorted two lines, this was definitely a lot stronger than what he had had in the past. He could feel the burning sensation as it shot up into his system. "Satisfied?" He glared at both of them.

"Consider it a complimentary gift of the best club in the valley, only offered to special customers." Chris boasted before turning his attention back to Geoff. "Where's Jocko, Naked Cowboy?"

Geoff started scratching his head nervously. "Uh, didn't you get my text? He's at the gym."

"What the hell?! I told you he had to be here TO-NIGHT, no exceptions!" Chris shouted. Duncan watched disgusted as Geoff began to cower.

"I'm sorry bro. I really thought you read it, and" before he could get another word out, Duncan cut him off.

"And he brought me. You've already met Tyler, what you know about me is what you've heard from Geoff, that can only go so far. Why don't you just let this slide, go have Geoff kick back with a beer on the house and gawk at the chicks, while you and I get to know each other a little better, hmm?"

Duncan saw that Chris was flabbergasted and was failing to keep his cool. "Whatever. I suppose you have a point. Geoff, tell Izzy your drinks are free, NO Kamikazes! I have no idea what she's putting in there, but it's literally exploding!" Chris instructed. "You're in luck, Bridgette is about to go on." Geoff started beaming

"Dude! Dude! That's the one! That's the one I was telling you about!" He shouted excitedly, as he poked Duncan in the ribs. "Join me later?" Duncan nodded. "Awesome!" the party boy shouted as he ran out of the office and went to the bar.

"Crazy Train" ended and the DJ's voice came on. "Thank you, Magnolia! This is DJ Light-en-ing! Without me, this place ain't got no za-ing without Lightning, baby! Up next, our resident "California Little Surfer Girl", raise the roof and make some noise for "PJ Barbie" and The "Tainted Kitty Barbettes!" The crowd burst into a round of applause as the two bottle blondes stayed on the stage and a third sandy blonde came on the stage donning a blue and white hibiscus flowered bikini top with matching blue parayo. She smiled and began to dance to "California Gurls" by Katy Perry. She swung her parayo off, revealing matching bikini bottoms, and threw it out into the audience, which of course was caught by a hollering Geoff.

"Back to business, rookie." Chris remarked to Duncan, earning him a scoff.

"Rookie? Yeah, right. If I was such a rookie, I wouldn't have figured out that this was a heist in the ten seconds Geoff told me about it. "Helping a kingpin sell black diamonds"? You must be really smart, getting two chimps to do your dirty work while you reap all the benefits, huh?" Duncan snapped back. This guy was really starting to get on his nerves, seeming like somebody who talked a big game but never went through, and that was the last damn thing he had the time for.

"Seems like you've been around the block and know your stuff, but you're still a rookie to me. A rookie that will become a very valuable asset in making sure this goes off without any problems. You do know what a pigeon drop is, don't you?"

Duncan scoffed, "Yes, I know what a pigeon drop is. Like you said, I've been around the block. I've even pulled off heists in prison. You need me, you're too afraid to admit it, but it's written all over your two-timing face." Chris wanted to cut this short, he wasn't in the mood to deal with the snarky delinquent.

"Whatever, you're not a newbie, I get it. Anyways, Geoff has been my runner boy for about two years, this isn't my first time with these kinds of things either. Since Jockstrap isn't here, we'll have to postpone this meeting three days from now, so be sure to clear your schedule. 11:30 am, sharp, before club hours. I fully expect for all of you to show, so you better get it through Geoff's head." He stood up, with Duncan following him out of the office.

"What do I look like, a baby sitter?" Duncan inquired, as they made their way back to the lobby.

"No, you don't. You look like the one they'll listen to besides me. They listen to me because they know big things will happen with me, but you're the one that can get through to them on a mental level, make sure they don't fuck anything up." Chris pointed at his head. "Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever. 11:30 sharp, I'm good to go." As Duncan was about to join Geoff at his table, he stopped in his tracks, practically frozen. He became immediately fixated on the angel across the room.

"Who… is… that phenomenal creature?"

 


	3. Ice Chickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris introduces Duncan to Courtney "Ice Chickie" McKay, a very beautiful and very sharp tongued dancer, who takes him for a wild ride when he goes too far...

**Author's Note: Hello, world and my wonderful readers. As I stated in the previous chapter, I slept most of the day away, which is why I'm up all night! Either way, I've always had really bad insomnia, although it's when I am at my creative peak. Here's Chapter 3 as promised! I know "Money Can't Buy It" was featured in the Demi Moore movie Striptease, but I loved that song and "Little Bird" so much that I decided to use the former, it was the best fit for this scene. I hope to wake up to some more reviews, please spread the word about this story and no flames! Thank you :)**

**_ WARNING: SEXUAL INNUENDOS AND SOME VIOLENCE _ **

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TOTAL DRAMA FRANCHISE, NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN, OR MONEY CAN'T BUY IT. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY TELETOON, THE MOODY BLUES, ANNIE LENNOX, AND STRIPTEASE, RESPECTIVELY._ **

**_I ONLY OWN THE TAINTED KITTY, THE STRIPPER NAMES, AND MY OWN ORIGINAL STORY IDEAS, WHICH CAME FROM THE SCREENPLAY I'VE BEEN WRITING AND HAS BEEN COPYRIGHTED!_ **

**_ Chapter Three: Ice Chickie _ **

Duncan was in a complete trance, for he had just laid eyes on a pure angel, a goddess in white.

"Which one? There are _many_ phenomenal creatures in my club, kid." Chris boasted once again. The guy liked to brag, no denying that. Duncan ignored his comments and nodded his head,

"The one wearing the white negligee." They both looked over at the girl talking to two guys at one of the tables. She was a vision in that white negligee. Chris smirked when he saw the love struck look on Duncan's face.

"Whoa, boy. That look is a dead give away."

"What look?" Duncan questioned, still gazing at the girl.

"Never mind. All I have to say is, that little girl you can't take your eyes off of standing over there, is a beautiful disaster. However, since you showed that you obviously have some moxie and will be a valuable asset, she'll dance for you free of charge." Chris then whistled. "Hey!" He shouted, the girl looked over. "Chickie Baby!" He waved his hand over and turned back to Duncan. "You be sure to get Geoff and Tyler here on Thursday, no bullshit."

"Will do. What's the overall?" He could care less what Chris was saying, he was too entranced with the girl the closer she got.

"Couldn't tell ya yet." Chris cut it short when the girl walked up, standing in between them. "Hot Ice, that's what you are, baby." The girl rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Chris?" She replied in a rude and sarcastic tone. Now that she was standing next to them, Duncan was able to fully check her out. She had curves in all the right places, with huge breasts, slender hips, and legs that went all the way up to her perfectly rounded ass. Her skin was a glowing sable color, she had plump lips and a dazzling smile from what he could see past her grimace, charcoal colored eyes, light brown hair accentuated with blonde highlights that went to the middle of her back, and seven freckles splashed across her nose that he thought were absolutely adorable. Her looks and body reminded him a bit of Sofia Vergara.

She was one caramel macchiato he'd definitely like to take in. The sight of her headlights poking against the lace fabric of her negligee and the thought of what her breasts and the rest of her body looked like completely devoid of any clothing began to arouse him.

"Don't address me in that tone, young lady! So help me God, I'll put you over my knee and spank that pretty little butt of your's until I get respect!" Chris grabbed a chunk of her butt, which broke Duncan from oggling and clearly pissed the girl off.

"STOP IT!" she yelled, angrily slapping his hand away. Chris threw his hands up in the air, trying to tone it down.

"Ok, I just wanted to touch base." She could tell he was lying through his veneers.

"Yeah, right. B Bonds touches more base than you do. What do you _really_ want?" She inquired, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm scoring more home runs in the sack than he is!" Chris grunted, followed by a pelvic thrust, before he started cackling again.

"Moronic Prick." The girl mumbled under her breath, but Duncan caught it. It was kind of funny seeing Chris make an ass out of himself. He finally stopped his stupid dance and got serious.

"Ok, you got me! I was just yanking your snatch. Duncan Harrister, this is my little "Ice Chickie", also known as Courtney." Chris slinked an arm around Courtney, which caused her to immediately tense up. She hated it whenever he touched her.

"Hardly…" she said, looking off to the side, and desperately trying to wriggle out of Chris's hold.

"Hardly what? Ice Chickie?" Duncan asked, which she seemed to find slightly droll.

"No, I'm all Ice Chickie, sweetheart. I'm hardly little. In age, mentality, or cup size." The cup size comment was incredibly evident with those massive tits, and she seemed to be pretty sharp, he couldn't figure out how old she was, but she looked like she was only a few years younger than him, or even younger, at least 19?

"How old are you?" He thought he'd take a shot and asked, even though he knew it was kind of rude, and this surprised her.

"Didn't your mama teach you anything? _NEVER_ ask a _WOMAN_ her age. That's one way to stay abstinent." Duncan scoffed at her comment, though he was embarrassed.

"Woo-hoo! Looks like someone is in the doghouse now!" Chris snickered before continuing. "That's the problem though, sweetheart. You're not a woman, you're only a little girl." Courtney _hated_ being called a little girl, _especially_ after all the hardships she had overcome in her life.

"That's what you may think. I am more than a woman." she retaliated, only for Chris to simply brush her off and turned back to Duncan.

"Anyways, she is my best dancer, and you're going to experience that first hand, tonight, right now. Chickie, take Mr. Harrister to your "room."

Courtney mockingly bowed before sarcastically replying "Yes, O Holy DICK . Come on, Woody." She nodded her head and lead the way, sauntering off, which gave Duncan a terrific view of her luscious butt as he followed her.

Chris smiled broadly "Ooh, I love the way you speak, girly, because my dick _is_ holy! Have one amazing trip, man! It'll be like going to the moon!"

Duncan turned around briefly "Thank you!" before continuing to follow Courtney.

Courtney lead Duncan into one of the back rooms, pushing back the multi-colored feathered beaded curtains, as Duncan looked around. The room was covered in some silver mesh material that shimmered, with an acrylic throne like chair and a suede blue circular loveseat, both opposite an all white platform with a pole. An acrylic nightstand table stood behind the platform with an Bose stereo.

"Sit down." Courtney commanded, pointing to the chair and not even bothering to take a second glance until he did as told. She then turned around and stood over him. Courtney actually thought he was incredibly handsome, with his teal bedroom eyes, jet black hair, chiseled face, and ripped body. His clothes clung perfectly to his well-toned muscles, which had Courtney turned on a bit, but she had to keep her cool. She couldn't go hooking up with a client, even though she could tell that the feeling was mutual, he had been practically drooling for the past five minutes. He looked up at her, earnest yet curious.

"Let's get one thing straight, Woody. I am not your master. I'm not your mistress, sweetie or little bitch. This isn't the kind of joint where the dancers are total dominatrix's as well. Any business that you have going on with Chris is between you and unknown to me. As far as what I am, I'm nothing more then a dancer that's about to entertain you. After this night, we'll probably never encounter each other again for the rest of our lives. Got it?" Courtney retorted coldly.

 _Wow, this chick is no joke._ Duncan thought to himself. "Yes, Ma'm." he replied with a gulp. _Was he nervous?_ Courtney thought. A small cunning smile tickled her mouth.

"Good boy. Ma'm, huh?" She turned around the pole to get to the stereo, sorting through the songs on her iPod. "Wow. Not as rude as I thought you were." Duncan was once again enjoying the view of her lovely backside.

"Not rude at all." he mumbled. This guy wasn't oblivious at all, Courtney could feel his eyes burning holes into her ass.

"Whatever, Woody." she continued the search for a good song.

"It's Duncan. The name's _Duncan,_ not Woody." Duncan curtly replied.

"I know, but to me, you're all Woody. All of you are a bunch of losers, loadies, and drunks dying to get off on me."

Courtney started the iPod, the opening instrumentals of "Money Can't Buy It." by Annie Lennox began to play. "Now," she coolly said, slowly swinging around the pole again. She got on her knees and put her hands on Duncan's ankles. Her touch made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. _Imagine what would happen if she touched me in other places._ He couldn't help but ponder. "just relax," She began to slide her hands up his body slowly arching hers up in the process. "and enjoy the ride," putting her hands near his pelvis. "Mr. Harrister."

Courtney looked Duncan straight in the eye, holding his gaze. She couldn't tell if he was nervous or in awe. Whatever it was, she was going to play it to her advantage. With a wink, she snaked back to her pole, the first lyric of the song played. Duncan watched her in total fascination at her elastically exciting moves on the pole. He was utterly captivated by her beauty, but now by the way she moved her body so sensually. Courtney slid down the pole and crawled back over to him. She spun around slowly and dropped to the floor, holding on to his knees from behind as she did the splits, then rose back up, looking over her shoulder at him. All of this had him extremely aroused, as well as a tad edgy, something that was a newfound rarity within him. It had to have been the coke kicking in. Courtney spread his legs out as she straddled his waist, holding on to the arms of the chair, and began to snake her body in a wave like motion against him. She gently graced his cheek with hers, which sent chills up his spine.

"Oh, my god." Duncan breathed heavily, ready to explode. For such a direct girl, he was rather surprised she hadn't noticed his hard on, or she had and chose not to comment.

"What is it?" she asked nonchalantly, continuing to dance.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful."

 _Yeah, yeah. Whatever._ Courtney thought to herself. "Mmhmm, thanks. That's what you all say, Woody." She stopped the wave motion and stood up, her body facing him, leaning in and grabbing onto the two top ball posts of the chair, resuming the dance.

Duncan's natural cockiness, along with the effects of the coke, had really kicked in on him. "No, I mean it. You're fucking stunning, and the way you move… so full of lustful passion yet seductive grace. It's like watching the silhouette of a sexy ballerina dancing in the moonlight." He looked up smugly.

Courtney thought this was funny, she threw her head back and laughed. "Ha! Wow, I've got myself a poet. Isn't this my lucky night or what?" She slide down from the chair posts and turned around, sitting on the bare chair space, inches from the parallel of his crotch, and started grinding on him, making his cock stiffen even further.

"I'm not a poet, I'm simply moved, that's all."

Did this guy think he was some kind of charmer?

"Moved by what? Haven't you ever had a lap dance before?" Courtney wasn't a big fan of conversing while she performed for the patrons. Her plan of action was simple: get in, turn them on, get the money and get out while they proceeded to finish themselves off in one of the bathrooms. Duncan's blabbering was breaking her concentration.

"Yes, I have. But by no means where they ever in the same league as the one I'm getting from you. You're a tease, baby." This was far from his first lap dance. He remembered when he, Trent, Geoff, and Tyler used to go _Star Garden_ and _Bare Elegance_ (albeit, _BEFORE_ Trent became a traitorous bastard). He couldn't remember ever having such a strong reaction over a girl, not even Gwen. Apart from being physically striking, her sassiness had him intrigued.

"Whatever. What's there to tease?"

Duncan locked eyes with her "Me."

Courtney grabbed the back of his neck, leaning into him. "What makes you different from all the rest?" She kept grinding, this seemed endless.

"Maybe because I'm a one of a kind guy, and you're the one of a kind girl that I need… At least right now. Let me take you home tonight…" He told her seductively. She bet he thought he was on a roll, a top class Lothario, but Courtney had him pegged. He wanted nothing more than a fuck and flee, either that or he was coked out. Whatever it may be, she thought he sounded moronic, though she couldn't deny that her inner temptations were stricken a tiny bit.

"You really think it's that simple? That I'm supposed to swoon over that line and like I haven't heard it before?"

Duncan was determined to land this chick, proving to be a challenge by the minute. "You haven't heard it from anybody like me. Come on, Chickie Baby-"

Courtney sharply cut him off " _Ice Chickie."_

He proceeded anyway. "…Ice Chickie. I can take you places and show you things that you've only had the pleasure of reading about in books or watching in movies."

"What, like Never Never Land? No thanks. I'm fine in reality." Courtney made her way back over to the pole and started dancing on it. Bend, spin, twirl, all the tricks to get the boys to throw the green.

"I've been through and banged my fair share of babes, but you are by far the one I've wanted to fuck the hardest, not to mention the only one that's given me a hard on that could crack ice and nuts."

Duncan's relentlessness had gone from entertaining to annoying. Courtney was close to reaching her limit.

"Hey, enough with the dirty talk. I'm not a hooker." She tried desperately to make the time go by faster, the song only had a couple minutes left, and then she'd never have to see this asshole again.

"You should be, at least only for me. My own private call girl, to come over and get laid by anytime, day or night, at my expense." This was the coke talking, if only she had known that. He was sure she knew about Chris' habit.

"I mean it, Woody. Knock it the fuck off, or you'll be in deep regret followed by a dose of pain." Courtney could feel her blood boiling. Although she had a sweeter side, she had been told over the years that she was an incredibly controlling person, which she was ashamed of and also prided on. If people didn't listen to her, she made sure to raise hell, which would be happening to Duncan if he didn't shut his trap. She could always blame it on being a hot-blooded Latina, whom were naturally feisty.

"Yeah, yeah. If you get good enough, I could consider making you a live-in. That is, if you're not good already. Except something tells me that you have a secret wild side in the bedroom, something I'd like to personally experience. I'd definitely do that, if it grants me the honorable privilege of nailing you whenever I wanted. It would truly be a dream come true to fuck you, gorgeous. A girl that has perfect tits and the most gorgeous ass that I'd like to stick-"

The booming instrumentals leading into the sixth verse of the song played. Courtney became so infuriated and spun around, cutting Duncan off with a roundhouse kick. He went flying out of his chair sideways, the chair fell back as his body slammed to the floor. The lyrics started up again. Frazzled and shocked, Duncan struggled to sit up as Courtney walked over.

"Hey, what the fuck was that for?!" He shouted as Courtney straddled his waist again, not answering.

Instead, she punched him in the face, hitting his nose, which sent him back down to the floor. Duncan panted heavily as his nose started bleeding. _What the hell_ had he gotten himself into?! He thought he was getting a complimentary lap dance and ended up walking into a scene from _Fight Club._ Courtney flexed her leg so her heel was right on his neck and grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to look at her. Her eyes looked red against the silver background, her face twisted up in a disgusted grimace, she was fuming. His vision was hazy from the landing, he thought he saw smoke coming from her ears and nose like some old school cartoon character.

"I warned you to keep your damn mouth shut or you'd be in regrettable pain. Listen to me, and you better listen good. I'm not a hooker and I'm never gonna fuck you. Don't _ever_ fucking talk to me that way again or so help me I swear that I'll cut off your dick," She hissed through clenched teeth as she grabbed his crotch hastily. "And shove it so far down your throat that you'll suffocate. Do you understand me?!" She shouted at him, infuriated and inches from his face, twisting his dick. This caused Duncan to wince and yelp in pain.

"Yeah, yeah I understand." he coughed out, praying to be released from her grip before she killed him.

Courtney removed her hand and stared him down. "Thought you'd see it my way. And remember, if you _ever_ have the audacity to speak like that to me _again_ , I'll beat you within an inch of your life. Then you won't be using your horny dick so much!" She kneed him roughly in the crotch, watching him groan and writhe in unbearable agony.

"I'm sorry, I'm s-s-sorry." Duncan stammered, genuinely meaning it, and incredibly taken back. Who would ever think that a girl could kick his ass? Courtney stood up, glaring down at him.

"No, you're not, and it's too late for apologies. Next time it'd be in your best interest to keep your mouth shut. Now, get the fuck out of here."

Duncan fled the room without a second glance back, holding his nose. The song was fading out. Courtney turned away, arms crossed. She looked down, wiping two fallen tears from either eye. _How she hated this life…_

**_Wow, talk about hostile! Why is Courtney like this?_ **


End file.
